newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
New England
New England is a english-commonwealth country once directly ruled by the United Kingdom. The country was founded by Sir Charles Hannover who also became a prominent figure in building and constructing the country. The country was ruled under british control for 51 years and then finally was let to form it's own country and parliament under the crown of England. History The history of New England is quite extensive form colonization to it's current Parliamentary Republic. During world coloinization Britian explored Rodenia and settled on the North coast and outluined an area of land similar to size of Britian. The country was founded by a decendant from the House of Hannover, an explorer, Sir Charles Hannover who claimed the land for Britian. The land proved great with resources including fishing and wood. The coasts of the country were packed with people after ten years in 1865, with a population of 78,900 people, with an economy booming Britian passed an act on New England, taxing everyone with the Resources Act of 1866 which taxed everything 2%, and income tax to the crown 5%, and a tax on goods 10%. With England continuing to tighten it's grip upon New England, some citizens wanted some say in the British government but instead set up a British appointed house called the New England House of Lords, which is still around today. Tho the body had little to no power, the New England Lords Act of 1868 really gave the people of New England an artificial power and didn't elect the people but instead local mayors appointed teachers, scientists, historians and other senior and famous people. Tho the New England Mayors who appointed Lords were only a few, only the largest cities could do this. The House of Lords was filled with 30 Church Archbishops like the House of Lord in England but also non apppointed or elected instead this was decided by area and the church. The House had on average 377 members before the New England House of Commons, and on average had 50 of them were from New England. Tho as, past would tell, a rebellion was most likely brewing but actually most sides were happy with the control and state of the country. Both sides did have some defectors which in a freck accident when britian was send money and people to India the capitain of three ships made the people on the ship become soilders and went to attack New England, during the same time a few New England rebels went and heard of the attacks and became there own milita and attacked the ships. In the Battle of Bronstown a war was waged between the two sides. At first a minor indcident, some New England officials were under the thought Britian has started a war but after a small skirmish, both sides only having about 100 troops. Tha British had four dead, two injured, and the New English had seven injured. Both sides reached an agreement afterwards allowing the people allowing the politicians to appoint one extra Lord, many considered this unfair. In the 1880's New England's population grew rapidly beacuse of the increasing resources and the trade between other countries and Britian. After a few years political parties started to form with two major parties represented in the House of Lords, the Republican New England Party and the Liberal New England Party. Most Lords like in Britian stayed independent but still the parties became powerful in swaying local elections. The Republicans were progressive, New England Nationalists who wanted New England independence. The Liberals were more conservaitve politicians but the party had no official platform on independence. The first offical elections held and reconized by Britian started in 1883, with the New England 1883 local elections, before that the positions were also appointed. In the first elections of the 1880's the Liberals won by slim majorities in several city councils and mayoralships. But by the end of the 1880's the Republicans won almost all seats around New England. With New England starting to get power many New Englanders starting protesting in the streets. The Bronstown riots, where the battle took place and the riots on the capital the Newdover riots where twenty were left dead. England set out a plan with New England to set out talks and stop rioting. The riots did stop and talks between appointed Lords and Mayors representing New England and the British officials began. The talks were sparce at the begining from 1891 - 1895, but with more people growing uneasy they stepped up talks and started setting out an agreement. British Parliament passed the New England Parliament Act which futured the following: *A Democratically elected House of Commons, which appointed a Prime Minister, passed laws and has the final say *The higher house the House of Lords which can amend and propose laws, but not financial ones. *Allowed freedom, and elections *Kept monarchy and kept the nation as a Commonwealth Category:Country Category:New England